Dream Fiction Wiki (wiki)
:For the main page of this wiki, see Dream Fiction Wiki. Dream Fiction Wiki (/dɹim fɪkʃən wiːki/) is a fanon wiki created by Susumu Takajima as a spin-off to the Dream Logos Wiki. Founded in October 2016, the site allows users to expand their imaginations and create a fictional world of their own and allows users to have some experience of creating content that cannot be normally created on Wikipedia. Dream Fiction Wiki was created to be the competitor to Fiction Foundry; almost a year after the site was created, one of its staff members discovered the site and compared it to Fiction Foundry. The owner created the site in order to give users more freedom on what they can create as opposed to other fanon wikis. It is also one of the most successful fanon wikis on Wikia, having 3,000 pages being created in its first year; that number has since risen to 18,000 as of December 2019. History The site was founded on October 23, 2016, by CoolGamer23, who had previously headed the GoAnimate Community and contributed content for Creation Wiki. The site was meant to be the rival of Fiction Foundry, before one of its staff members discovered the site in July 2017, almost a year after the site was created. In February 2019, the English-language version of the site reached 10,000 pages. Ever since the wiki got to 12,000 pages, the wiki has been growing faster than ever before, creating page rate had grew to about 100 more pages created in the wiki in about almost 2 days. In May 2019, Drillimation Systems acquired Greeny Phatom Wiki for an undisclosed amount, causing the page count to rise to 14,000. Dream Fiction Wiki along with Dream Logos Wiki was planned to be moved to Miraheze to avoid Chebbycraft34 sockpuppeting but later canceled. In late May, Ootwar accused the owner of this wiki of trying to make this wiki the largest wiki in FANDOM. Ootwar announced that they wanted to establish control over pages, the structure of pages and etc. On December 11, 2019, after a power struggle, a group consisting of Ootwar, Blue92133 and AmazingTLM got control over the wiki. International versions In June 2018, a German version of the wiki was created by Jimmy4164 on Wikia. Later that year, a Spanish version of the wiki was created by Mattigen Mase. In early 2019, the Dream Fiction Wiki along with Dream Logos Wiki ran into a crisis regarding sockpuppeteer Chebbycraft34, which ended in September 2019. In the same year, Portuguese and French versions of the site were opened. In that same year, Mattigen Mase created the Italian version of the wiki. Later, EsaïeGregoryPrickett also created an Italian version of the wiki without realizing that Mattigen Mase already created one. Also, in February of that same year, AmazingTLM created the Tagalog version of the wiki. However, most of them are lost. On November 1, 2019, 289Kid created the Hawaiian version of the wiki. Controversy Discord crisis Ficreation On December 15, 2019, Dream Fiction Wiki started its affiliate program with Ficreation, a wiki created by Ootwar's friend GingoFTW. However, after the former announced the latter as its first affiliate, it got mixed reception, mainly due to GingoFTW's history of making pornographic imagery involving underaged or underage-looking characters. This caused a short drama between GingoFTW and another person (who will remain undisclosed), who has also taken part in this activity according to few people, however their sources remain unverified since Ootwar has not bothered to ask for proof. Trivia * The first page to be created on this wiki after the main page was Drillimation Studios. * The user with the most edits is Eloc08. Category:Browse Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Wikis Category:Drillimation Category:2016 Category:Websites Category:Websites based in the United States Category:Drillimation wikis Category:Fandom/Wikia Category:Websites established in 2016 Category:Internet Category:2010s Category:2016 establishments Category:2010s establishments